


The First Time

by robin_writes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Music, Party, Stiles Has a Sister, The First Time, alive hale parents, arty derek, collages, derek is aubrey, i dont know what else to tag, idk - Freeform, movie, seniors, sterek, stiles is dave, stiles is in love with lydia, struggles, travelling, virgins, warm carpet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're taking everybody's names, they're handcuffing people. It's every man for himself." A guy yelled at them as he ran from the house. Derek and Stiles took off running. </p><p>"What should we do?" At that moment, a car pulled out in front of them, it was Jackson and Lydia. Stiles stood speechless. "My house is like ten blocks away, can you walk with me for a little?" Derek asked knowing that it probably wasn't a good idea to leave Stiles on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zerer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerer/gifts).



> This playlist I made for this fic can be found at http://8tracks.com/trashforjoshler/the-first-time-sterek-au   
> The speech and ideas were taken from the film 'The First Time' I do not own any of it. This is a disclaimer.

Stiles stumbled out the back door of the party. He had absolutely no idea whose house it was, he just knew that he had to get out. He saw his best friend Lydia making out with her on and off boyfriend of three years, Jackson. That would have been fine, except he was secretly in love with her. He had been in love with her since second grade. And now they are both seniors and he's in a worse position than before.

As he was trying to escape the never ending heat and smell of vomit, he came across some very startling scenes. The one that stuck in his mind the most was the girl who was going down on some guy, but casually turning her head to throw up, probably because she had had too much to drink. She wiped her mouth once she was done and then continued as nothing had happened. The guy didn't realise that anything was amiss. Stiles shook his head and turned into the alleyway. Moments later, he was pacing trying to figure out how to tell Lydia his true feelings. "Shit? It's that way that you- the way that you. Come on Stiles. Crap."   
"Who are you talking to?" A guy appeared from out of the house.  
"Oh! Shit. You scared the crap out of me." Stiles mumbled.  
"Sorry."   
"No, no. It's alright I just umm... I thought I was alone."   
"So you're talking to no one?" He enquired.  
"No." Stiles was being stubborn.  
"You go to Beacon Hills High?"   
"Yeah, North?"   
"Humphreys, just outta town. Do you know who's party this is?" The guy asked.  
"No, not a clue. What about you?" Stiles was still pacing.   
"No, I don't know, I got brought by some friends. Not even friends really, just these girls. They might be whores. Or at least whorish."   
"Yeah the guys I hang out with, it's like we drive around all night calling everyone we know looking for some party. Like, any party. And then we'll finally find one, get here and we won't know any body so we'll just stand around and eventually just leave. Go look for some other party." Stiles explained, less jittery now.  
"That's silly. Why'd you do it?"   
"What else are you going to do, right? Why'd you come out tonight?"   
"I don't know, a laugh. Maybe. But, I'm not looking for a girlfriend. I've got someone. Well, kinda. I have a dude."   
"Who?" Standing still now, Stiles put his hands in his back pockets.  
"Why?" The guy gave him an odd look.  
"Well maybe I know him."   
"You don't. He's older." He said. "So, why aren't you in there right now? You know, putting some moves on a sophomore with very low self esteem."  
"I know. I just kinda have one girl that I'm kind of interested in." Stiles clarified.  
"So, what's her name?"   
"Lydia."   
"Lydia Harkness?"   
"Martin."   
"So... what's your name?" The guy asked obviously nervous. It was quite funny actually, seeing a guy of that stature nervous.   
"Stiles."   
"Stiles, I'm Derek." The guy, Derek, said.  
"And you go to Humphreys, junior?"   
"Senior." Derek answered.  
"Of course you are, yeah."   
"What is that supposed to mean? Am I too mature for you?" Derek seemed seriously hurt by that.  
"No. Of course not. I mean, no. Of course you're not. It's just. Uhh... you don't have that look in your eye. You know?"  
"Not sure I do."   
"You know, that desperate, kind of demented look. The uhh... 'woooh I'm a senior, graduating in less than a month and all my nights of high school drunken parties are almost over'" He threw his arms up in the air.  
"You've got that look."   
"Right?" Stiles nodded.  
"So this girl Lydia, she um, she doesn't like you back?" Derek sat down against the wall.  
"She likes me, but um, platonically. As a friend." Stiles illustrated.  
"Oh, I know what platonically means. I'm a senior not a moron."   
"I'm sorry."  
"It's cool Stiles. So have you tried, like actually tried?"   
"I think she's going to hook up with Jackson Whittemore tonight." Stiles mumbled.  
"Oh, my friend hooked up with Jackson Whittemore once."   
"There you go." Stiles sighed.  
"He is ripped."   
"What are you, what are you doing to me?"   
"I'm sorry, I'm just saying. If she's with Jackson Whittemore I wouldn't get my hopes up."   
"Well trust me, they're not. Up. That's why I'm out here."  
"You're hiding."   
"I'm not hiding."  
"Fleeing?"  
"No. Fleeing?" Stiles took offense at that.  
"Yeah,"  
"I jus- I just." Stiles sighed. "I had to get out of there okay, I couldn't exactly stand around watching the girl that I'm in love with flirt with the best looking guy ever. You know? It's torture."  
"Want some gum?" Derek pulled out a packet of gum from his coat pocket.  
"No, thanks. I'm good." He paused and scratched his head before saying "Uhh... yeah actually." He took a piece slowly from where Derek was holding the pack. Their fingers gently brushing up against each other.  
"Uhhh... I should. I should get back inside before, you know. They leave without me." Derek got up and headed back inside.  
"Actually, wait hey. Let me ask you something." Stiles moved to where Derek was now standing.  
"Hmm?"   
"Do you think it's possible there's something that I could say to this girl. Some way to tell her how I feel. In a way that would make her fall for me? You know."   
"What'd you have in mind?" Derek asked.  
"Here." Stiles pulled out a piece of paper and began to recite from it.  
"Wow."  
"Lydia, Lyds, lately I've been feeling like there's so much noise, ya know? Uh so much static. All these voices competing for attention. Teachers, parents, magazines. What's in, what's out, who's cool, who's not cool enough... And it's like all this shit gets so loud I feel like I can't even hear myself think. I just want to get in my car and drive... But then I see you, I see you across the hall leaning against your locker... In that jacket that you love so much... And the way you tuck your hair back behind your ears... Then you see me and you smile but just smile and it's like, it's like all that noise fades away ya know... And then the only thing I can hear is the sound of your voice when you call out my name." Derek smiled. "Uhh ohmy ohmygod, I'm literally too embarassed to even live."  
"No,"   
"I can't believe I just said that."   
"No."   
"Out loud. I mean even you. I can't even believe that I was going to say that to her." Stiles sat down and put his head in his hands.  
"Okay, look. Okay. It's not that so much as she doesn't, she doesn't really care about that shit. You know the noise and the magazines. And she definitely doesn't wanna hear how beautiful you think she is when she tucks her hair behind her ears. I mean, I doubt she really wants to hear anything. All she wants to feel is a little less freaked out than she already does. Which is probably very. So she wants to be with a guy who seems less freaked out than she is. And if you can be that guy, then rad. But if you can't, then you're not going to be her dude." Derek stated.  
"I'm never gonna be her dude. Am I?"   
"No. Not with that attitude my friend. No. And you're a senior so I'm pretty sure that ship has sailed. Maybe in college you can learn how to talk to her."   
"Maybe... Well, you should probably get back. Or you know. If you're worried that your friends are going to leave."   
"But you asked for my opinion."   
"Nah, I was just going to say that you could catch a ride home with me."   
"Well, those whores will leave without me. They're probably all hooking up with somebody and I'll have to go around and unhook them, and I don't feel like doing that so." Derek shrugged.  
"Don't."   
"Alright. I won't." Derek sat down next to Stiles.  
"Great."   
"Okay." They both chuckled. "This song's amazing!"   
"Yeah, this song's amazing."   
"Amazing."   
"Wanna dance with me? I don't know I- Do you wanna dance with me?" Stiles asked.  
"No." Derek shot him down really quickly.  
"What?"   
"Well, I. No."   
"Oh, man. Way to build up my confidence. Which was lacking. It was lacking. And you, you even pointed it out."   
"It's just that I don't dance, publicly. And I don't do PDA either. Those couples they make me nauseous. It's like, really guys? Really? Like you're just gonna make out right there in the fricking mall in front of everybody."   
"First of all, we're all alone here. You know? Second of all, I mean I was just talking about one dance." Stiles said and Derek stood up.   
"Well?" Stiles got up hurriedly, a beat skipped in his heart. They stood together and started to ballroom dance, though it was more of a sway. "I can't believe I'm doing this. It's the cheesiest thing. Ever. All we need now is for it to be raining and- I'm just so tired right?"   
"Deal with it." Stiles' phone chose that exact moment to start vibrating.  
"You're vibrating." Derek almost giggled.  
"Uhh.." They split rather rapidly. Stiles grabbed his phone. "Uh huh."  
"What?"   
"It's just the cops are here."   
"Where's your car?"   
"I didn't drive."   
"They're taking everybody's names, they're handcuffing people. It's every man for himself." A guy yelled at them as he ran from the house. Derek and Stiles took off running.   
"What should we do?" At that moment, a car pulled out in front of them, it was Jackson and Lydia. Stiles stood speechless. "My house is like ten blocks away, can you walk with me for a little?" Derek asked knowing that it probably wasn't a good idea to leave Stiles on his own.  
"Yes." They started walking. "Do you play anything?"   
"I play drums. It helps me work out my aggression." Derek replied smiling.  
"Do you have a lot of aggression then?"  
"About as much as the average person."  
"Are you uhhh... are you happy?" Stiles asked awkwardly.  
"What?"   
"Yeah, do you think of yourself as a reasonably happy person? Content and what have you?"   
"No, I wouldn't say content. I'm just, I'm ready to get out of here. I'm so over High School. You?"   
"You what?"   
"Are you happy?" Derek questioned.  
"Well I am right now, which is surprising."   
"You know I'm dating someone?" As they came up to Derek's house, he said "This is me."   
"Umm... well hey."   
"Yes?"   
"I don't know. Would you maybe wanna hang out some time?" Stiles said shifting where he stood.  
"What were we just doing?"   
"I don't know. I just meant-"  
"Are you asking me for my number?"  
"I was easing into it."  
"Okay."  
"Okay fine?"  
"Yes, go give it to me." Stiles took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Derek. "Do you wanna come in for a second?"  
"What about your boyfriend?"  
"I'm not going to fuck you or anything."  
"I know. What about your parents?" Stiles worried and Derek handed the phone back.  
"We'll have to be really quiet." They climbed the stairs that led to Derek's bedroom. It was different to what Stiles had expected. Stiles thought that it would be maybe grey and black. But in reality, it was all of the colours. Every wall had a collage stuck to it. There was a bunch of light blue and grey pillows sitting on the floor at the bottom of the bed. "Do you want something to drink?"  
"Sure."   
"What do you want?"   
"I don't know. Whatever you're having is fine."  
"Well, I'm gonna have some wine." Stiles turned his head at that. He never pegged Derek as the wine sort of guy.  
"Yeah, works for me." Derek came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses and locked the door behind him. He flicked some vinyl on. "It's true huh? I mean, the sound quality is better."  
"Not really."  
"Oh. Well then why?"   
"I dunno. I just like the idea of it. A record collection." Derek sat down, leaning on one of the pillows. "You wanna know when I'm really happy? Four o'clock. When I'm home from school and the sun comes through that window and it just makes the carpet all like warm. And I sit here cutting out pictures, when I was little it was crayolas, but. I've never been more content than when I'm just by myself doing my thing."   
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm not alone much, but definitely not in my house. In my car. Some nights I just like to drive around. Music up, windows down. Just-"   
"Have you had sex yet?" Derek interuppted.  
"What?"   
"Just asking."   
"Honestly?"   
"No, lie to me."   
"Not yet." He sighed. "I mean, not that there haven't been opportunities."   
"Oh yeah. Lot of girls lining up to have sex with you."   
"That's not what I meant."   
"You wanna have sex with Lydia?"   
"I guess. Yeah. But I don't like to fantasise about it. I fantasise about holding her hand, and kissing in the rain and all that cheesy, tired, romantic shit that you're such a fan of. And I fantasise about having sex with Casey Flint."   
"Is that an actress?"   
"No, she's a girl that goes to my school. She's a girl that everyone wants to have sex with, because she's you know, mean. Lydia's a girl who you want her to be your girlfriend."  
"A virgin and a skank. A tale as old as time."   
"Have you done it yet?"   
"None of your business." Derek laid down, with his head on the left side of the pillows on the floor. Stiles moved to lie down next to him. "Everything cool's been ruined. It was before we got here. Even sex and relationships. It's all just so safe. Convenient. Modernised. Exchange profiles, boil your personalities down to some kind of personality test illusion. What's your favourite movie? Who's your favourite recording artist? Then with one easy click, we too can realise our dream of boning someone exactly like us. Get married, have babies, we can all post pictures on facebook or twitter. No. That's not for me. I wanna meet a man the old fashioned way. In a bar."   
"How about a dark alley? Crazy guy who talks to himself."   
"Which one am I? The virgin or the skank?" Derek threw the question out, not even to Stiles but to the universe.  
"I've never met anyone like you before." They started whispering.  
"That's a pretty good answer." Derek adjusted himself so he was leaning against Stiles' shoulder. "I have trouble sleeping with someone in the room."   
"I'll take off then."   
"No! That's not what I meant. Maybe we could lie here for a moment, and I could just close my eyes. Is that okay?"   
"Okay."   
"Your heart is beating really fast."   
"I know." They drifted off to sleep. And soon it was morning. There was a knock at the door.  
"Honey wake up, it's almost eleven!" Derek's mum called from the other side of the door.  
"Shit!" Derek whispered as he untangled himself from the now awake Stiles.   
"Derek?" His mum called again.  
"Yeah! I'll be out in a minute." Derek yelled back.  
"Okay."   
"You've gotta get out." Derek whispered violently. Stiles moved to the door. "Go through the window!"   
"Okay, yeah." Stiles opened the window and stepped on to the roof of the garage.  
"Hurry."   
"Uhhh... okay. What now?" Stiles didn't realise how tall the garage was.  
"Jump!" Derek called to him. Stiles jumped. "Are you okay?" Derek asked as Stiles hit the ground and moaned in agony.  
"Yeah, yeah."   
"Okay go! Call me."   
"Okay. Yes." Stiles ran off down the block.  
\--  
Stiles, Scott and Boyd were sitting in a cafe just hours later and Stiles was recounting his epic tales.  
"Your Bambi like innocence is just like, what?" Scott said to Stiles. "Adorable, I'm gonna pinch your cheek."  
"Screw you." Stiles turned his head.  
"Stiles, there is no boyfriend." Scott sighed.  
"But,"   
"No." Scott slurped at his milkshake.  
"What, you think he made it up?"   
"Yes! Of course he did. People have to say they have a significant other when they meet some random dick. It's practically in the manual." Scott commented.  
"Wow, I really believed it."  
"Of course you did. Even now when I'm assuring you it's bullshit. That's how you know if he likes you. In a couple of days chuck him a text, see if he wants to hang out you know. Get some Chinese. Get some schezwan chicken. If he says boyfriend then you know he didn't really like you. But you can always tell yourself, hey he has a boyfriend. It's not me. It's a good system. Tell him." Scott looked at Boyd for confirmation. Boyd nodded.   
"I'm not going to text him." Stiles muttered.  
"Why not? This is your tight little bottom." Scott chuckled.  
"Because."   
"Because of Lydia. Seriously Stiles, that's never going to happen. "   
"I couldn't text him even if I wanted to." Stiles cut up a bit of pancake and put it in his mouth.  
"He didn't give you a number." Scott asked.  
"No. He started to, he started typing it in. And then we went inside. But, I mean I did get those first three digits. That's gotta count for something right? How many possible combinations of numbers could there be."  
"Ten thousand." Boyd said not looking up.  
"Just call information." Scott said as if it were that easy.  
"Don't be stupid, he's not gonna be listed. Plus I don't even know his parent's first names. Ella Chander said that there are like three hundred Hale's in this state."   
"Who's Ella Chander?" Scott asked Stiles.  
"The woman who picked up when I called information."   
"You know where he lives."   
"Great so I could stand outside of his house. Cause that won't be so creepy. Yeah. Great."   
"Find him on facebook." Slurping at his milkshake he tore open another packet of sugar and poured it in.  
"I don't think he does facebook. He doesn't really believe in that sort of thing."   
"He doesn't believe in it? This guy sounds like a ginormous ass ache my friend."   
"Stanwyck." Boyd said.  
"Stanwyck goes to North. Try it." Scott said.  
"Okay. Yeah thanks guys." They left to go to the car. After finally getting Stanwyck on board, he asked if he could get her home number.  
"Hey we're gonna see that movie tonight. Seven fifteen." Scott called out as Stiles got out of the car.  
"Yeah, that movie's gonna suck. I think I'll skip it."   
"Stiles. It goes without saying. Leave it a few days before you call. You know, let's give the illusion that you have a life."   
"No, of course, of course. I'm happy we got the number, but I don't know. Hey, I probably won't even call him at all. We'll see how I feel. Maybe next week. Or in a couple of weeks. Bye guys." Stiles rushed into his house. He pulled out his phone. "Hi, is this Mr Hale?"  
"We don't take solicitations." Mr Hale said.  
"No, of course not. I'm actually a friend of - one of your sons."   
"I've only got the one, that I'm aware of."   
"Yep, right. Well I'm a friend of Derek's."   
"Uh huh."  
"Yes, well... may I speak with him please?" Stiles' much younger sister felt like that was the right time to come into his room and sit on his bed. Her face screwed up trying to hear the conversation on both sides.  
"Hello." Derek said, picking up the phone.  
"Derek?" Stiles exclaimed.  
"Speaking?"   
"Hey, hey it's Stiles."   
"Uh, yeah. Hold on one second." Once he was out of earshot of his parents, he said. "Hi, what's up?"  
"Well, nothing much actually. I just uhhh... I got home safely. So there's that. You can rest easy I guess. I just wanted to make sure that you were cool. That everything was cool." Stiles said at about a hundred miles an hour.  
"Yeah." He said after a pause.  
"Great everything is cool. Sweet, okay um I also wanted to say, or ask you what are you doing later." Stiles' sister smiled up at him.  
"I don't know. I'm probably gonna go to a movie with Danny."   
"Danny?"   
"Danny."   
"Danny. Of course. That's good. That's actually funny though. Cause I'm going to the movies tonight too." Stiles' sister started giggling so he put his hand gently across her mouth.  
"I'll be there." Derek said sounding bored.  
"I guess I'll see you."   
"Maybe."   
"Alright well cool."   
"Cool. Later." Derek hung up. Stiles chucked his phone onto his bed.  
"I think that went - pretty well right?" Stiles' sister shook her head.   
\--  
Danny pulled up outside Derek's house that evening. "How you doing?" Derek asked as he got into the car.  
"I've been better. I've had a really rough week. I'm telling you now though, because I might not be like a ton of fun tonight." Danny answered as he pulled away from Derek's house.  
"Have you been crying?"   
"Yeah. How are you?" Danny changed the subject.  
"Fine."   
\--  
"This is so not cool. What am I doing here. He's going to think that I'm stalking him like some weird internet crazed kid." Stiles was pacing in the movie theatre hallway. "Remember Greenburg. Yeah, that's gonna be me."  
"Don't look now, this shit just got real." Scott said as he saw Lydia walk in.  
"Hey," Lydia swayed over to hug Stiles. "Where did you disappear to last night? I was looking for you."  
"I was around." Stiles replied.  
"I wanted us to have one of our famous late night talks. So what're you doing later?" Lydia asked as one of her friends ran off to buy the tickets.  
"I don't know. Scott, what're we doing later?"   
"No commitments, we're keeping our options open. Although I may have a lead for a party in the Maison." Scott said tearing his eyes away from the girl who went to buy the tickets, Allison.  
"We could go to my house. The parentals are in Thailand, and I told those losers I may have people over." Lydia's friend, Erica said.  
"Come on, what are we seeing?" Lydia asked Allison.  
"Hey Stiles." Derek said.  
"Hey hey."   
"Hi! I'm Lydia." Lydia walked closer to Stiles.  
"Oh. I'm Derek, this is Danny."   
"Hey." Danny said.  
"Hey, Scott, come meet Derek and his boyfriend Danny." Stiles said.  
"Pleasure to meet you both, I'm Scott. Stiles' best friend since kindergarten." They all walk into the movie and Stiles has the pleasure of sitting next to Lydia. While Derek and Danny are a couple of rows away. Lydia takes her jacket off to reveal a very thin top. Stiles looks over at Boyd who shakes his head, and then Derek who was already looking at him. They awkwardly exchange glances and then Derek leaves the movie. Stiles doesn't realise until a few moments later, he follows.  
"It's a really wonderful film huh? The end of the world. It's great." Derek looked irritated.  
"Yeah, it's touching. Hey listen."   
"I'm sorry, that I made you jump off the roof. That was nuts and dangerous and I'm sorry if I was a little like uhh on the phone, I just freak out a little sometimes. Not that that was an excuse."   
"Give me your cell." Derek handed Stiles his phone. Stiles exchanged numbers. "Okay, and I forgive you." He handed it back.   
"So you're here with Lydia. She's really pretty."   
"Yeah she's alright."   
"And she's sitting next to you and she's holding your hand and it kinda seems like she likes you."   
"No. I'm definitely having thoughts about the sexy times." Stiles inhaled a breath.  
"Wow."   
"So thanks for that."   
"Maybe that's good. Take her off the pedastol. Come on confidence is sexy. Be confident in yourself." Derek paused. "I should go back inside."   
"Well, Danny seems like a cool guy. Hey, listen. A bunch of us were gonna go to that girl's house, Erica I think her name was. If you wanna come you're welcome."   
"Yeah, let me talk to Danny."   
"Sweet. I'll see you there." Derek moved to go back into the movies.  
"I wanna travel."   
"Okay." Stiles was a little taken aback.  
"It's just, last night you got me thinking about what I wanna do and I wanna travel."   
"Like as a career?"   
"Last summer I got to visit my uncle Peter and his boyfriend in Madrid, and one day I was just walking around and I got lost. And I, and I, my cellphone was dead and I had no idea where their apartment was and then, and then I was worried because I was, like, going to have to adapt to life as a street person in Madrid and finally, I like, wandered out into this plaza and I sat down by a fountain and I just, like, breathed. And I realized, I had been so focused on where I was going and, and getting back that I hadn't even noticed... where I was. And I hadn't noticed anything. And so I, I started to. I started to notice the... personality of the architecture and, like the, the way the people would just like, greet each other in the streets and even the sky looked... like, different over there. And it felt like I was just letting go of something... But also like finally in the world... And, you know, I eventually found my way back but those few hours, those were like the best, the best part of my trip. And I just, I wanna get back out there so bad. There's so much stuff I wanna see..." It felt like Derek was sharing a little piece of his soul with Stiles.  
"Huh?"  
"Wow that was so stupid. I'm sorry."   
"No I was just listening to you and I wanna go with you."   
\--  
At the party later on, Danny was talking to everybody.  
"Nobody cares about anything except money, it's all bullshit. No one knows anything. You've just gotta think of the intricate parts of life." Danny explained.  
\--  
"Isn't this pool nuts? I'm Lydia."   
"Derek. We met."   
"You're Stiles' friend right?" Lydia asked, sitting down on a deck chair.  
"Sorta."   
"No, Stiles is amazing. He's one of my best friends. Definitely my best guy friend. He's just, you know, he's always been there for me through all my... terrible relationships and shit, and... I can tell him anything. And he gives the best advice, he's so smart. You should see the way he is with his sister."   
"He has a sister?"   
"Yeah, she's five, or maybe six but so, so cute and he's, like, super involved in her life 'cause I guess the mother isn't really around or whatever."   
"Where is she?" Derek asked absentmindedly.  
"It's just that most guys our age are really self-absorbed, you know. Stiles is different. He's like a breath of fresh air on a heavily polluted night." Lydia explained.  
"Yeah, I know. They never shut up."   
"God! I am SO sick of these arrogant jag weeds. Their big stupid mouths and their tiny little penises."   
"We're not talking about Stiles anymore? Are we?" Derek questioned.  
"We're talking about Jackson Whittemore."   
"Is he douchebag?"   
"World's most humongous douchebag! But I thought it would be different. I don't know why I thought that, because I've heard about pretty much every girl he's hooked up with, so why should I be any different? I don't know. All I want is for once, one of these boys to ask me a question. You know. My opinion or how I'm doing. At this point if one of them would open the door for me or buy me dinner I would be so freaking shocked I would probably fall over." Lydia took a sip of the Jack Daniels that she had brought out with her.  
\--  
"We're gonna have sex tonight. Me and Derek. Finally. We were going to do it last weekend but I got the flu." Danny boasted.   
"So, where's this taking place?" Stiles asked.   
"Probably my van."   
"That sounds unforgettable. Absolutely un-forgettable." Stiles got up and walked into the piano room. Derek was already there and was playing Clair de Lune by Debussey.  
"You never told me you have a sister."   
"It never really came up." Stiles sat down on the piano stool next to Derek.  
"I just had a very clear image of you and your life. It turns out I was very wrong."   
"Please don't have sex with Danny tonight." Stiles pleaded.  
"That guy is unbelievable."   
"Wait for the right person."  
"There is no right person."   
"I think it's finding the right person that makes it special. But it's not that guy."   
"You're in love with Lydia. You think she's amazing. The point is that you are infatuated with her so I am going to go with Danny. Why are you smiling?"   
"You dig me." Stiles laughed.  
"You're this confident and cocky guy now, you're that guy?" Derek said, stopping playing.  
"I guess." At that moment, Danny came waltzing in saying that they had to leave.  
"What are you people doing in here. I said piano room is off limits!" Erica shrieked.  
"We're just leaving." Derek said.  
"Yeah. Wait no!"   
"I'm gonna go with Danny." They left.  
\--  
Later on when Stiles was up in the bedroom with Lydia, she said "Are you okay? I am a little tipsy." She laid down on the bed. Stiles got her a glass of water. "Thank you. So, that Derek. He's super cute but also super gay. Well, I don't care about that kind of stuff any more. I am over boys. They all suck. Especially the hotties."   
"You've said that before. Many times."   
"No, this time I mean it." She paused. "What's going on with you? Something's weird."   
"Lydia, Lyds. I'm gonna go." Stiles got up and walked out  
"What? But I was just- don't you wanna talk?"   
"No not tonight. I'll see you on monday."   
\--  
Stiles went driving. Just driving, going through his thoughts. "I've never heard any one say you dig me before. Why would I say something like that? It's ridiculous." He got a text from Derek. It asked him if he would pick him up. Stiles turned around. They drove for hours before talking.  
"I broke up with Danny. I didn't do it for you. But it was totally your fault."   
"I guess we're just going to have to drive around all night."   
"I could be into that." They pulled up at Derek's house. "I'm sorry."  
"You kidding me? Don't be. Never, you never have to apologize to me."   
"I don't know why I'm... shit. I don't know if I'll be strong enough to be on my own."  
"You won't be, you've got your family and you've got me." In that moment, Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles. Stiles was shocked at first but leant in to it.  
\--  
"Hi." Derek called Stiles on his phone.  
"What are you doing? I thought you had loads of calculus homework? I wasn't going to bother you for another at least fifteen minutes."  
"I'm taking a well deserved break."   
"Me too. I'm at the park with Stella. We've got some big bucks riding on this little leagues game."   
"You know maybe I could um..."   
"You wanna come hang out with us?"   
"I don't wanna butt in on your time with your sister." Derek said gently.  
"No. Are you kidding me? She's sick to death of me. Here." Stiles passed the phone to his sister.  
"Derek?" Stella asked, pressing the phone to her ear.  
"Yes?"   
"Hi, this is Stella."   
"Hi."   
"Can you please come to the park and hang out with us?" Stella asked.  
\--  
"What are you two talking about over here?" Stella walked over to Stiles and Derek who were sitting on the swings.  
"We were just talking about rollercoasters." Derek replied.  
"I love rollercoasters!" Stella climbed onto Stiles' lap.  
"How do you know, you've never even been on one yet!" Stiles asked, starting to swing.  
\--  
"So here's a thing. My parents are going to this benefit. You should come over." Derek called Stiles.  
"Cool. I'll see you in about half an hour." Stiles hung up and picked up a condom. "No you're not that guy."  
Stiles turned up with a massive box. "You got me something?" She opened it to find a box full of magazines.  
"I thought you could cut them up. For collages."   
"You are completely ridiculous."   
"I know."   
"I dig you so much." Derek leaned in and they kissed for a while. "I want you to hear this song that I downloaded last night. I was going to put it on a cd for your car."   
"Like a mix?" Stiles smiled.  
"No. Not like a mix. Just." He hit play. It was full of flowing sounds and calming melodies. They made out again. Derek pulled his shirt off.  
"You really wanna do this?" Stiles asked. Derek nodded and tugged at Stiles' shirt. He pulled it off. Derek pulled Stiles' lips open with his mouth. Half an hour later, they were laying on Derek's bed breathing heavily.  
"This happened really fast. We got carried away and it happened so fast. We got it over with. I guess I'd do just about anything to put of my calculus homework." Derek tried to reason.  
"I guess I should go. So I don't have to jump off your roof when your parents come back." Stiles sighed pulling his clothes on.  
"I'll call you." Derek ran his hands through his hair.  
"For the record, I tried to stop it. You practically-" Stiles let out a huge breath.  
"Practically what?"   
"It doesn't matter, see ya." Stiles left through the front door.  
\--  
"The thing about sex, is that it's so much better before you've had it. Because before you've had it, it's everything. It's what you dream of. Your entire world is consumed by it. And then after," Stiles sighed. "after it's just sex. It's not even that. I wish I could just go back to the beginning."  
"Friday?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah, it sounds so long ago now."   
"It's better this way. He doesn't go to our school, so nobody's going to find out. In a couple of weeks, it'll be prom then graduation. And before you know it you'll be on a plane to JFK. It was never gonna last anyway. Maybe you'll bump into him at a bar, and you'll have a few drinks and laugh about it. That's life. The best thing to do is just let it go. Let it go Stiles." Scott paid for their drinks.  
"I think that's bullshit." Boyd said staring out the window of the cafe.  
"Oh really, you do?" Scott asked.  
"Total bullshit." Boyd said. "You met somebody, somebody very cool by the sound of it. How many weekends have we spent driving around, looking for that exact thing? And it never happens. It never happens. But it did. So now what? You hit one bump and you're gonna bail? Throw your hands up and walk away?"   
"It was a pretty major bump." Stiles replied.  
"No it wasn't. It was sex. One time. The first time. You don't know anything from that. You're gonna tell me that you think it's not worth giving it one more shot? You think it's about letting it go? No, it's about sticking with it and being a man, and I don't mean in a bullshit way like you're tough or you're a dick. Being a real man." Boyd said, looking Stiles straight in the eye now.  
"I don't even know if I am."   
"You are! You're a man. Now act like it." Boyd almost shouted.  
\--  
"Morning Derek." Derek walked into the kitchen as his mum called to him.  
"Are you alright?" Derek's dad asked.  
"Yeah. I met a boy. A really good one, and I think I drove him away." Derek made a cup of coffee.  
"I'm sure you didn't." His mum said to him.  
"No, I messed up, and now it's over before I - I'm never gonna see him again." Derek said between sips.  
"Honey."   
"Anyways, I should go before I miss the bus." Derek grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.  
"You want me to drive you, talk about it?" His dad asked.  
"No I feel like taking the bus." Derek left, locking the door behind him.  
"Okay, here's what it is." Stiles said scaring Derek.   
"Woah. Shit." Derek yelled.  
"Shit, I'm sorry."   
"You, you gotta give me some warning when you do that."   
"I know, I'm sorry. I should have. I've been thinking. I don't know much about relationships." Stiles started.  
"Neither do I."   
"I definitely don't know anything about love. I can't believe I talked like I did. All I want, like in the world, is to just keep talking to you. I wanna know how your day was, what you wanna eat. And I want to argue with you and I wanna hear all your theories even the ones that are completely wrong. And I know it's not that simple, I just think that, I really believe that if you'd just be willing. To continue having this conversation with me. Then we can figure the rest out."   
"I'm gonna be late for school." Derek said.  
"Alright, I'm just gonna go then." Stiles looked like a kicked puppy.  
"Do you wanna give me a ride?" Derek asked.  
"Yeah."   
"It's not going to make you late?"   
"So I'm late, what are they going to do right?"   
\--  
In the car, Derek pulled out a cd from his bag, it said 'Fine, so I made you a mix' on it. He put it in the cd player."None of my theories are wrong by the way. They just aren't fully developed yet." Derek said.  
"Okay."   
"And what you said before, I would totally like to keep the conversation going. And I'd also like to work on the sex thing."   
"Definitely, we can definitely work on the sex thing. I actually had a few ideas about that."   
"Me too." They pulled up at Derek's school. Stiles got out and opened the door for him. "You're ridiculous."   
"Deal with it." Stiles smirked.  
"So..."   
"So what?"   
"So, do you wanna pick me up after school?"  
"What time?"  
"Well, jazz band practice ends at four, and if you make a crack that I'm in jazz band you're gonna regret it."  
"I'll be right here."   
"Cool."   
"Okay." The bell rang.  
"Alright then. I should go." Derek moved to leave.  
"Right cause first period."   
"Later Stilinski."   
"Later." As Stiles was about to get in the car, Derek changed his mind.  
"Ah, screw it." Derek ran back to Stiles. He pushed Stiles up against the car and they kissed. It was intense and tiring, but it was also the only thing that Stiles wanted to do in his life. Derek could smell Stiles' cologne, it was musky and yet suited him perfectly. Stiles ran his hand up the back of Derek's shirt, his eyes staring at Derek. Even though they had kissed before, it seemed like the first time.


End file.
